


Let's Take a Break

by xcourtney_chaoticx



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Old Married Spirk Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xcourtney_chaoticx/pseuds/xcourtney_chaoticx
Summary: Jim and Spock deserve a nice long vacation, but where should they go? Thankfully, they already know  each other's arguments.For the 2018 Old Married Spirk Challenge!





	Let's Take a Break

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first OMS fic and I'm excited!
> 
> I was prompted for this one via tumblr user [ bllbabaggins](http://bllbabaggins.tumblr.com/), and that prompt was, "I love the 'we know each other so well we finish each other’s sentences' trope. Especially during an argument, they already know what the other is going to say" which I loved! Thanks so much girl!
> 
> And big thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys this fic :)

Jim sighs heavily, says, “Look, Spock, I already know what you’re going to say… You’re going to try and convince me that this trip is a bad idea and that we need to stay here and finish some work projects first.”

“Obviously,” Spock replies, stepping closer to Jim, “and you will say that it is not necessary to complete that work at this time, as it is not time-sensitive.”

“You’ll say that all work is time-sensitive.”

“And you will tell me to ‘lighten up’ as you often do.”

Jim laughs at that, turning to his husband with and grinning, “As  _ you _ often do, you’ll likely then tell me that’s an illogical turn of phrase.”

“What else do you expect I will tell you,  _ ashayam _ ?” Spock queries, the barest hint of mirth in his tone.

“Oh, just that my little trips don’t often turn out well. In fact, they more often than not end in disaster because I’m exceptionally unlucky-”

“Believing in luck is illogical, Jim.”

“As I recall, you once told me that I  _ almost _ made you believe in luck, Spock.”

Spock smiles slightly, an expression that would go unnoticed by most, but to Jim he might as well be grinning bright as Vulcan’s sun.

“You replied that I almost made you believe in miracles.”

“After the last year, I certainly believe in miracles, love… and that  _ is _ because of you.”

Overwhelmed by emotion, Jim leans in to capture his husband’s lips in a tender kiss, desperate for the affectionate gesture. The past year had been hard on them, so very hard. Between Spock dying and coming back, Jim’s son dying so soon after they’d met, and then everyone jumping into the past to save some whales, they’ve had very little time to rest. Spock had wanted a sense of normalcy after all of that, and so Jim agreed they could go back to work for a bit, just to get their space legs back.

Now, though… Now they should get their rest, take their break, get reacquainted with each other. Spock still kisses him shy and sweet and tender, the way he did so many years ago when they first fell in love, back on the Enterprise when they were younger men, when their hair wasn't grey and their faces unlined. They’ve been through so much since then, literally been through life and death together, and Jim simply wants to spend time with him that isn’t on a starship or doing work.

Their fingers touch in the  _ ozh’esta _ , the pads rasping together in the intimate gesture as their lips do the same. A weight settles in Jim’s stomach, comfortable and warm and soothing, as if their love has taken physical form.

“I want to know you again, my love,” Jim murmurs against Spock’s lips, fingers once more brushing over Spock’s, “We’ve barely had any time together since you came back to me. I want to memorize everything about you so I’ll always remember, so I can pretend you’re with me even though we might be separated.”

“Sometimes it is hard to believe you’re not a telepath,  _ ashal-adun _ , you are able to read my thoughts so well,” Spock replies quietly, “I did not think how I would hurt you when-”

“Hush… we don’t need to talk about that now. You’re here… with me… back where you belong… and we have all the time in the world.”

They both know that is a lie. Now more than ever, they are aware their time together is limited simply because they are mortal beings who are capable of dying. But it feels as though they have forever, and that is what matters. Jim laughs quietly, says, “Now is when you say that I might have a point and that we should take a vacation.”

“It is… and it is also when you will tell me that I am allowed to pick the location for our respite,” Spock smiles, mischief in his dark eyes, “because, as you say, you have exceptionally bad luck.”

Jim tries to tease him, “I thought you didn’t believe in luck,” but Spock’s lips are very good at stopping his words. It’s well into the evening before they finally pick out a spot for their well-deserved vacation.


End file.
